


[Podfic] Après moi

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Dean Winchester, Abandonment, Bad Poetry, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Depressed Dean, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Dean, Loneliness, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Mutilation, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Free Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Post S5. Il est vivant. S'il y a une blague là-dessous, Dean la cherche encore.





	[Podfic] Après moi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Après moi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329490) by Kandai. 



Voici le lien vers [la podfic](https://soundcloud.com/user-963990855/apres-moi) à écouter en ligne


End file.
